Water Fight!
by nurserachie2012
Summary: On a hot day in August the occupants of Grimmauld Place need something to cool themselves off. oneshot ADMM, RWDM, HPGW, RLNT, SSHG, MWAW OOC for most characters.


**Disclaimer: **I do not, nor have I ever owned Harry Potter and I am not making any money from this. Shame, I could do with some right now!

* * *

It was the 1st of August, and the 18-year-old Golden Trio + Ginny were bored stupid and extremely hot.

They had now left Hogwarts School, after Ginny was brought forward a year so that she could learn what she needed to help in the war and the order, and were free to do what they wanted.

Voldemort was gone, most of the Death Eaters were dead or imprisoned, and the ones that weren't were being hunted down very quickly.

The Order was still very much alive and together, but their missions were not so dangerous, as most were more along the lines of International Wizard Relations or Muggle Relations.

Right now they were enjoying the heat of summer without having to worry about anything. Around them the other order members were sunbathing or chatting with each other.

"I'm bored. Really bored," declared Ron, waving the Daily Prophet over his face to cool himself off.

"You're not the only one," replied Draco Malfoy, picking up his iced pumpkin juice from the grass and sipping it.

Hermione looked at Harry, expecting him to agree. She made eye contact with him, but all he did was grin widely, his eyes sparkling.

"What are you thinking Harry?" she asked warily, taking in his feral grin.

"Do you think anyone would protest to being cooled down?" he inquired looking round at the other order member in the garden of 12 Grimmauld Place.

The five of them looked at the other people around them.

Remus and Tonks were sitting side by side on an enlarged sun bed, sunbathing quietly, holding hands.

The same scene was repeated with Albus and Minerva and Molly and Arthur.

"How do you think we can cool them down?" asked Draco, suddenly interested in what they were planning.

"Well," said Harry slyly, "we could…" and a proceeded to whisper conspiratorially with the other 4 people around him.

When we finished telling them his plan, all five of them were fighting to control their laughter, while they got up quietly and slinked towards the house, unnoticed by the others in the garden.

When they got into the kitchen, they began to conjure all the things they would need for their plans.

When finished they admired their work and sniggered to each other as they looked at the ever squirting hose pipes, auto refill water guns and never empty buckets.

This would be one hell of a water fight!

Creeping out of the kitchen door, they approached the back of the other chairs quietly, each holding a bucket of ice cold water.

Harry looked at all of them and mouthed, "One…two… three", and the water poured from their buckets on to the heads of the people below them.

The shouts and screams of the soaking wet people filled the air as they jumped from the sodden beds.

The ones that had escaped the drenching burst out laughing, hardly able to control themselves. Even Snape was doubled over, pointing at a sopping wet Remus.

All of the dripping wet people seemed to see the funny side of it now and were laughing along with the others.

The five teenagers picked up their other weapons and started the biggest water fight ever.

Hermione picked up the hosepipe and directed it at Snape, who stopped laughing quickly andscowled at her, but thescowl didn't quite reach his eyes as he began to advance slowly on her.

She continued to fire the water at his chest, giggling when he jumped forwards and grabbed her round the waist and pulled the hose from her hands.

Harry was firing his water gun at Remus, who was moving towards him slowly trying to get close without being hit in the face by ice-cold water.

Tonks conjured a hose for herself and directed it at Harry, stopping him from squirting Remus as he turned on her.

Remus took the opportunity to jump Harry and knock the gun out of his hands, but now both men were battling against Tonks and she continued to soak them both.

Meanwhile, Draco was holding up Albus and Minerva as they huddled together, for protection against the constant barrage of the two water guns that Draco was holding in each hand.

Just as Draco turned to yell something to Ron, Albus bent down and picked up a stray bucket, turning it the right way up and watched it fill with water. As soon as it was full he lifted it into his hands and threw the contents over Draco causing him to drop his guns in surprise.

Ron watched as his friends soaked the grownups around them and turned to his parents, redirecting the hose he had in his hands to his father who had attempted to grab a gun on the floor.

Ginny continued to squeeze the trigger of the water gun at her mum, who was giggling together with Ginny, spluttering now and then when Ginny squirted her in the face.

After 2 hours of soaking each other to the skin, the water fight stopped and all the people collapsed to the ground, laughing together.

Remus sat up opened his legs as an invite to Tonks, who willingly tool it and sat between them, Remus cuddling her from behind.

"Well, that was interesting. You three are more sneaky than we give you credit for," said Remus, directing his look at the four "innocent" teenagers.

Harry ginned and mirrored Remus's movements with Ginny, hugging her close to his bare chest. "Well thank you Remus, we hope you enjoyed our joke." Ginny laughed and snuggled closer to Harry.

The couples were now obvious, with the all sitting on the ground together chatting.

Remus and Tonks were together, after Remus had acknowledged that his werewolf status and age didn't seem to bother Tonks at all.

Albus and Minerva had admitted, when Voldemort had gone, that they had been married for 50 years, and they now could be together in public.

Molly and Arthur were closer than ever before after Arthur had spent 2 months in St Mungo's after an unknown spell had rebounded and hit him.

Harry and Ginny were now together, as Harry no longer had to play hero of the Wizarding World, and he felt it was safe to be around him.

Ron and Draco had come out as a couple just before they graduated and were still going strong together, after only a few threats from, the now dead Lucius Malfoy.

The weirdest couple to come out of the fight had been Severus and Hermione. They were a perfect match intellectually.

It wasn't a great surprise to anyone when their relationship had been outed by an "accident" at lunch at number 12 when Veritaserum had escaped into their drinks.

All in all everyone at Grimmauld Pace was a lot happier now, and the house was always full with people, all getting along and enjoying staying in the newly refurbished Grimmauld Place together as one big family.

* * *

Awwww all is happy and great with the world! 


End file.
